Flower Evolution
by Popcorn Stache
Summary: Fem! Misaki x Other male characters. Thank you for spending your time reading my fanfic! WARNING! Some tragic things happen. Don't be afraid to critique me in order for me to improve. Feedback is appreciated. I hope you enjoy!
1. Medias Res

The entire city was colored a dark greyish blue. The water poured from the sky, washing everything in sight. The highway underneath the bridge was like a sea current and the cars were like a school of fish quickly swimming in two opposing directions. On top of the bridge, a petite girl stood close to the rail. Dark olive green lusterless eyes gazed at the rode of stars beneath her. The girl's grip on the cold grey rails grew stronger as she hoisted herself over the slippery rail; one leg at a time. Once she was completely over. She hung on to the rail staring at the busy highway. Her grasp slowly loosened and her body; a few centimeters at a time, descended. Soon, she completely separated her body from the bridge and then she is airborne into the saturated atmosphere. She was like a falling angel.


	2. Heart in the Right Place

**The characters presented in this chapter are from the story** " _ **Junjou Romantica"**_ **and are owned by Shungiku Nakamura. In addition, these characters will be** _ **Out-of-Character**_ **.**

Although the sun already set hours ago, the full moon lit the entire city on a warm spring night. The moon was slightly revealed through the cracks of a closed blinds in a spacious apartment bedroom. A young brunette dressed in a one-layer pink floral kimono looked at the tiny white light and then glared at a grey haired shirtless man who stood before her in only a pair of blue hakama pants. The girl could tell that the man had no undergarments on underneath since his hips were clearly exposed. The man slowly drew his sword halfway out of his sheath.

"Usagi! This is really embarrassing!" the girl whined.

"Worry not...Princess," the shirtless man responded with a smile in a low voice. He pulled the rest of his sword completely out and held it at a negative forty-five degree angle on his side. "I, Samurai Akihiko, will save you from these demonic herd of bears. And then we will make love in the moonlight." Akihiko was referring to the pile of stuff bears the girl was surrounded by on the bed.

"Usagi do we really have to role play?," the girl asked resentfully. Her attention quickly shifted from Akihiko to the sword. "And where did you get that sword?! Is that real?!"

"Yeah…" Akihiko responded. He looked at the hilt of the sword as he held it towards his face. "I don't remember how much it was though."

"You idiot!," the girl frantically shouted. "What did I tell you about carelessly buying things?! And of all things why a real sword? You could have purchased a fake one."

"...Well that's no fun," Akihiko frowned.

The girl growled and then threw a teddy bear at Akihiko. He immediately dodged the projectile and leaped. The girl was stunned by the airborne half naked warrior. He landed on the bed right on top of her without making physical contact to her body. Akihiko's blue-violet eyes made eye contact with the big olive green eyes beneath him. The girl's blood pressure skyrocketed as soon as she realized she was trapped by her predator. Akihiko grinned and said, "Misaki...you know rabbits are cute and you can't _resist_ them." ( _Usagi_ is japanese for _rabbit_ ) Flustered, Misaki turns her flushed face away and looked at the pile of stuffed bears next to her. "You're cute? Don't flatter yourself." Akihiko gently grabs Misaki by her smooth face and turns it towards his. He then leans towards her face. Misaki closed her eyes and opened her mouth to welcome Akihiko's tongue. He slowly slips his tongue into her warm moist mouth. The two battle each other with their tongues. Akihiko's hand slowly descends from Misaki's face to her neck and then to her chest. His hand movement instantly decreased when it touched Misaki's cleavage where both the folds of the kimono met. He inserted one of his fingers between the folds and drew it downwards gradually unfolding Misaki's kimono.

"Easy access…" Akihiko slyly whispered as he swept his entire hand underneath the kimono. He felt the warmth from Misaki's bosom and began massaging it. Misaki twitched as she felt his finger continuously rub her nipple in a circular motion.

"Nngh…" Misaki breathed.

"You're already _this_ sensitive?," Akihiko asked.

"Wh-Why do you think!?," Misaki raised her voice bashfully. Akihiko then grabbed the entire breast with a slightly firm grip and pressed the nipple hard with his tongue. He kept licking it with the tip of his tongue. Misaki began to calm down and her heart beated a little slower.

"AH!" Misaki squealed and gasped immediately when she felt Akihiko simultaneously suck on her nipple while he fingered her clothed genital. Misaki could feel Akihiko tugging on her nipple while holding her breast down. Misaki started to breathe harder when Akihiko placed his whole hand inside Misaki's soaked panties and resumed to his pleasuring.

"Hah..Huh..Huh...HUH!" Akihiko's fingers slid up and down rapidly on Misaki's warm and slippery womanhood forcing Misaki to close her legs tightly trapping Akihiko's hand. Akihiko's tongue moved from one breast to the other and did the same thing. Misaki's breathing got louder and louder.

"U-U-Usa-USAGI, WAIT! I'M GOING- I'M GOING!-" Misaki was on the verge of her climax, but Akihiko stopped and removed his hand out of Misaki's underwear. He used both of his hands to quickly pull Misaki's undergarments off and throw it on the ground. He then pushed his hakama down to his knees. As soon as Misaki noticed Akihiko's large and hard member spring up and pointed towards her, she closed her eyes tightly and turned away. Even though Misaki saw Akihiko completely naked before, she could never get used to it.

Misaki opened her eyes and loudly gasped as soon as she felt the tip of something warm graze her between her legs. Then she felt the whole thing enter her.

"GYAH!" Misaki screamed. Akihiko could feel the tightness of the hot and wet walls squeeze him inside.

"Hahhh...It feels so good inside," Akihiko said. He slightly pulled it outward and then swiftly jammed it back inside deeply forcing another squeal out of Misaki. Akihiko bent downwards and hugged Misaki. He attempted to kiss Misaki, but she yelled again as she felt something expanding inside her. She could hear the slippery _fop_ as the speed of Akihiko's movements progressed. Akihiko took the chance and closed the opening of Misaki's mouth with his. Misaki gave up her rebellion and embraced Akihiko's love. She hugged Akihiko and held him against her to prevent separation. The two held each other tightly as they passionately made love. The two could feel the king-sized bed shake and hear the furniture around them shake.

Eventually, Akihiko rose and picked Misaki up. He placed her on top of him while he was sitting up. Misaki then bounced up and down on Akihiko's manhood; breathing harder. Akihiko groaned as he felt the warm and moist pleasure.

Minutes of repetitive lustful movements passed and their voices rose. The climactic end of their carnal union was near..

"Misaki….hah…" Akihiko uttered. "You're on the...Huh...on the pill right? Hhhh~"

"YES! Hah! Hah! HAH! HAH!," she replied.

"Good. Ngh! I'm really close! Huh...Huh...HUGH!"

"AHHHH!" "UGH!" The lovers finally screamed at the same time. Misaki felt the warm explosion inside her; going from wall to wall. The two pant at the mutual pleasurable relief. Once they caught their breath, they romantically kissed.

"I love you," Akihiko said as he gazed into Misaki's eyes. Misaki firmly pressed her lips shut and inflated her reddened cheeks. She closed her eyes, bowed her head. "I l~v you too." Akihiko smiled at her bashfulness and placed his nose and mouth on top of her bowed head.

The bright sunlight filled the entire apartment leaving no trace of darkness. Misaki was tying the laces on her knee high boots as Akihiko watched her.

"I'll be back around eight," Misaki started. "There's already leftover food from last night. All you have to do is warm it up. While I'm at Nii-chan's, I want you to finish your work."

Akihiko sighed and placed his chin on the table. "There's too much to do. I want to sleep."

"Do your work! If you don't, Aikawa-San will kill you, and then me for not reminding you, and then herself! Her life is hard enough and the least you can-" Misaki was ambushed from behind with a hug from Akihiko. "Let me recharge first~"

"You did plenty of that last night!," Misaki complained as she freed herself. "I'll see you later." Akihiko watched the beautiful girl walk out of the apartment. "I guess I'll do my work on time for once."

A three year old boy is putting in his best effort in building a city out of colorful blocks. But his construction was interrupted when he hears someone opening the door. Alert, he turns to the door to meet his visitor. Misaki enters the room with a white bag in her hand. "I'm home!" She looks down and noticed the small child who stood before her with a big smile.

"Hi Mahiro!," Misaki cheerfully greeted the boy.

"MITAKI!," Mahiro excitedly screams as he jumps into Misaki's arms.

"We can work on that pronunciation at one point," Misaki responded. She places Mahiro on his feet and then opened the bag. "Look, I bought cookies!"

"YAAAY!"

"You can have some, but wash your hands first."

"OKAY!" Mahiro frantically ran towards the bathroom. A tall man approaches Misaki with a big smile. He held his arms out and shouted, "MITAKI!"

Misaki instantly laughed out loud. "Nii-Chan No! Don't do that! Mahiro will hear you and think that's the right way to say my name!" She hugged her brother, Takahiro as he wrapped his large arms around her.

"Hehe...It's like I'm hugging a middle school girl~," Takahiro sang. A moment of silence took place right after Takahiro comment.

"Nii-Chan…" the muffled words escaped from Misaki's face buried in Takahiro's chest. "Please don't say that ever again."

"But your just so short!"

"Keep talking and you won't have a single cookie."

"Cookies?!"

"Yeah, I bought these assorted German cookies from this bakery Usagi once took me to."

Takahiro released Misaki and skipped into the kitchen. "I'll go make some vanilla coffee!" Misaki followed her brother into the kitchen. She helped her brother with the preparations. "Where's Onee-san?," she asked her brother.

"She'll be here in half an hour," he replied. "She just finished work. In the meantime, I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Your relationship and your future," Takahiro said with his back turned to Misaki. Misaki took a deep breath and slowly exhaled knowing exactly what Takahiro was going to say. She quietly set the table with saucers and mugs. "What is there to talk about?"

"Misaki, you're going to graduate sooner than you think. It's time you thought carefully about the next step and where you're going to live."

"What do you mean? I'm going to live with Usagi."

"And take the easy way out of life by playing housewife? No. You need to get a career and become a successful woman. It may be fun to live with someone rich, but as an adult, you need to take responsibility and do something for yourself. You can't always rely on someone like a dependant child. What if something happened to Usagi and you have no career or survival-"

"Nii-Chan! I'm not a whore!" Misaki yelled. Her brother turned to her when he heard the anger in her voice. Misaki sat down in the chair and bowed her head. Her face was red and her heart raced. "My feelings…...are genuine."

"Misaki, this is your first boyfriend and he's too old and he comes from a wealthy family so you can't relate to him. Even in Mitsuhashi University, your grades aren't as high as they should be and you put no effort in constructing your future. I can't take your relationship seriously and I forbid you to stay with him."

"WHAT?!" Misaki shouted as she jumped out of her chair causing it to fall behind her. "What the fuck do you know!"

"Watch your mouth," Takahiro grunted. "I raised you. I have more education than you do. I know what's best for you."

The atmosphere was filled with pure anger. The two glared at each other in silence. Mahiro stood there; curious about what the two adults were talking about. Misaki calmly picked the chair up and pushed it in the table.

"You _think_ you know what's best for me." Misaki headed towards the front door and grabbed her boots.

"Misaki," Takahiro called to get her attention.

Misaki ignored him and continued to tie her boots. Then she proceeded to open the door.

"MISAKI!" Takahiro raised his voice. The door slammed and Misaki was gone.

Misaki stormed outside; raging like a thundercloud. She continuously walked until she reached a park. Although she eventually calmed down, she was still upset about her conversation with her brother. Misaki sat on a park bench and stared at the ground. She could feel warm tears sliding on her cheek and falling onto her skirt. She tried to wipe away the rain drops from her eyes, but it kept pouring. She noticed a hand appeared before her. It held a blue handkerchief a little close to her face. Misaki shifted her attention to the smiling dark haired man holding the handkerchief.

"You know Takahashi-San," the man began. "A cute crying girl is bait for any man."

"Ijuuin-Sensei," Misaki's trembling voice responded. She took the handkerchief and dried her face. The fabric was heavenly soft on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You know, you'd never have to cry alone if you became my lover." Ijuuin sat down next to Misaki. "It's too bad Usami isn't here to comfort you." Ijuuin attempted to put his arm around Misaki, but she sensed his movement. She scooted away from Ijuuin to the other side of the bench sending him an unwelcoming message. Ijuuin smiled weakly at Misaki. "I guess the answer is still the same?"

"Sorry Ijuuin-Sensei," Misaki said looking away from him.

"Why are you crying anyway?"

"My brother and I argued. I didn't like how I responded."

"I see. Family arguments can be pretty rough so I know where you're coming from."

"I know my brother wants me to be happy, but I'm already happy with Usa-". Misaki paused as she just realize she was ranting with someone who had unrequited feelings for her.

"Ah...I made things awkward," Ijuuin chuckled.

"I have to go." Misaki handed Ijuuin his handkerchief, stood up and began walking away.

"Wait, I have a question!"

Misaki halted. "Yes?"

"Why exactly do you love Usami?"

Misaki stood for a moment and thought really hard for an answer. She looked at the cloudless sky and said, "I don't really know. He's childish, does things at the last second, and causes trouble for other people. I clean up after him like a parent every time he makes a mess and I negotiate with him to stop causing the publishing company so much trouble. Why do I love him so much?" Misaki then continued to walk leaving Ijuuin by himself.

She returned to her Takahiro's apartment. She slowly opened the door and instantly made eye contact with Takahiro. The two could understand the guilty expression in both their eyes which prompted them to hug each other out of forgiveness. Misaki's sister-in-law, Manami was delighted to see the make up between blood siblings.

It was already late and Misaki was ready to depart. She noticed Takahiro tying his shoes.

"Nii-Chan, I'll be fine on my own," Misaki informed Takahiro.

"A young woman like you should never walk alone at night," Takahiro responded.

"Don't be stubborn," Manami added. "Let your brother take you home safely."

"Alright. Good Night Nee-Chan. Good Night Mahiro."

"Bye-bye," Mahiro waved watching his aunt and father leave the room.

Once Misaki and Takahiro arrived outside the apartment building, they noticed a huge crowd surrounding the garage area.

"What happened?" Misaki asked.

"Beats me," Takahiro replied. "Maybe the paparazzi found out about Akihiko's home address?"

The two got out of the car and approached the crowd. A news crew was present and so was the ambulance. Misaki noticed a group of paramedics pulling a stretcher with a body bag out of the apartment garage.

"Takahashi-San!" a black haired woman called to get Misaki's attention.

"I remember you," Misaki responded to the woman. "You're Unagi from the second floor!"

"Listen," Unagi instructed. "Usami-San is dead." Takahiro and Misaki's hearts sank. They both vigorously trembled.

"He was killed with blunt force trauma! His face was beaten in! Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Misaki fell on her knees and vomited. She could not believe what she was hearing. She looked back up and watched the men put Akihiko's body in ambulance. Misaki's voice was coming out with short whimpers and low screams. She had a hard time breathing. 'Is Usagi really gone?'


	3. Change in Scenery

**The characters presented in this chapter are from the story** " _ **Junjou Romantica"**_ **and are owned by Shungiku Nakamura. In addition, these characters will be** _ **Out-of-Character**_ **.**

Even on a bright and sunny day, the large room was filled with relentless rain that fell from many people's eyes. While many of the souls familiar with Akihiko were crying, Misaki was sitting silently with a blank expression in her eyes. She looked at her brother who had his soaked eyes covered with one hand as he tried to weep quieter. Her eyes scanned the room and spotted a crowd of depressed fans as well as several individuals she encountered before: Usami Haruhiko; Akihiko's older brother, Usami Kaoruko and Shiiba Mizuki; Akihiko's cousins, Eri Aikawa; Akihiko's editor, and of course, the man who was giving the eulogy; Usami Fuyuhiko; the father of Akihiko who initially disliked Misaki because he wanted what's best for his son's happiness.

"To all of you who knew Usami Akihiko; whether you're his family, friends, fans..."

Fuyuhiko made eye contact at the emotionless Misaki who waited for him to finish his sentence.

"...And partner," Fuyuhiko included and then directed his attention to the audience. "I'd like to thank all of you for taking care of my son who is no longer with us today. I reflect on my history with Akihiko and it makes me wish that I could have gotten along with him even more. I feel that I failed at being a father for not fixing our relationship. It's an understatement to say that 'we realize how much we love someone when we lose them.' In the end regardless..."

Fuyuhiko's monotone voice drifted away as Misaki's inner voice resonated even louder. 'I wasn't home! If I was I could have done something! It's all my fault. First my parents died because I was sick and I asked them to come home and now my own lover is gone cause I visited my brother! I'M CURSED! I'M HORRIBLE!' Misaki sprung out of her chair gathering everyone's attention and making Fuyuhiko halt with his eulogy. Without any hesitation, she sprinted from the front the room to the back leaving everyone struck. Takahiro instantly ran after Misaki. She slams the backdoors open. It nearly hit Takahiro on his way out as the doors closed. He chases the fleeing girl out onto a bridge in the bright daylight.

"Misaki wait!" Takahiro yelled. Misaki ignored her brother and continued running.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" Takahiro shouted as he started catching up. Misaki was starting to run out of breath and began slowing down. Once Takahiro was close behind, he yanked Misaki by her arm and held her close. Misaki started screaming and shoving her brother trying to free herself.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU MIGHT DIE TOO!" Misaki whaled.

"MISAKI, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Takahiro fought back

Pedestrians walked and stared at the siblings wrestling each other. Misaki's struggles began to weaken as her brother's strength got the best of her. She sunk to the ground losing strength in her legs. She finally gave up.

"Nii-chan..." Misaki's voice began to lower. "He's gone! First mom and dad, and then Usagi. It's all because of me! I'm cursed." She wept in her brother's arms. Takahiro began to pet Misaki's head.

"Misaki, we're all hurt," Takahiro replied. "We all lost Akihiko. But one thing for sure, you're not the bastard who killed Akihiko. And you're not the one who got our parents in an accident. You're not cursed."

"But he's gone...He's gone."

Misaki felt wet drops fall on her scalp. It wasn't a raindrop. It was Takahiro's tears. "He's not gone. He's here with us. He's watching us over like our parents are." Misaki calmly looked up at her brother who weakly smiled at her.

"Come on Misaki. Let's go back." He helped Misaki on her feet and guided her back to the funeral.

One month passed since Akihiko's murder and several people came to the acceptance that Akihiko already became another star to the sky. Misaki however, spent her days in misery at her brother's apartment which is her new home. Every morning, she waits in her bed expecting Akihiko to kiss her good morning. Every night, she expects Akihiko to try to fool around with her. Everything reminded Misaki of Akihiko, but one morning, one particular thing stood out.

Misaki was quietly washing the dishes. Mahiro stared at her back; curious to why his aunt who used to be so cheerful was now silent. All he could hear was the water run continuously and Misaki putting dishes in the drainer; one at a time. He slowly tiptoed to Misaki and tugged on her sweatpants.

"Mitaki?" Misaki heard a little boy's voice call. She turned her lusterless green eyes to him to notify him that she got his attention.

"Can we play?" Mahiro asked.

Misaki turned her head back to the sink and continued to scrub the plate. "I'm busy."  
"Mitakiiiiii~" The boy whined as he continued to pull on her sweatpants. Misaki sighed and turned the faucet off. "Alright, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go!" He playfully grabbed Misaki's hand with his two tiny ones to guide her to the front door.

"Eh, you want to play outside?" Misaki asked as she walked towards the door. "Let's get some shoes on first." Before Misaki could even bend over to touch her shoes, she heard someone knocking on the door. She stood straight and looked through the peephole. It was Haruhiko. Misaki's eyes widened as she reflected on her past encounter with Haruhiko; the man who was in love with his little brother's lover. Misaki slowly opened the door to he who stood in front of her in a suit.

"Hello...Misaki."

His voice was deeper than Akihiko's. Anytime he talked, his voice drifted in Misaki's head. Even though she had no romantic feelings for him, she can't help but feel the awkwardness in his presence even though Akihiko was no longer with her.

"Usagi Aniki."

She noticed a huge brown bag and a smaller brown bag Haruhiko was holding in his right hand. He opened the big bag and pulled out something huge in front of Misaki. She gazed at the large brown bear Haruhiko was holding. Tears instantly rolled down her cheeks. She recognized that bear. It wasn't just any bear. It was Akihiko's favorite stuffed bear that he kept at his house, Suzuki. Haruhiko cleared his throat as he handed Misaki the large stuffed bear.

"My family and I were sorting his things," Haruhiko explained. "Then I found this. My father thought about taking it, but I thought it would be better if you had it. To my understanding, your or him changed the bows daily, correct?" He held the smaller bag closer to Misaki. "These are all the bows I could find." Misaki ignored the bag and buried her face into Suzuki. She rubbed and shook her face on Suzuki's stomach. It still had the same smell as Akihiko's apartment.

"Thank you," a muffled response emitted from Misaki's covered mouth. Haruhiko pat Misaki on the head. "Stay strong, Misaki." He then turns away and exits the apartment. Misaki lifted her face from Suzuki and then shut the door slowly. She felt someone tugging Suzuki by its leg. She looked down only to find Mahiro trying to take the bear from her.

"Let go, Mahiro," Misaki growled.

"I want it!," Mahiro demanded. He pulled even harder.

"You're going to rip its leg. Let it go!"

"YOU LET GO!"

"NO, YOU LET GO!" Misaki yanked the bear out of Mahiro's grasp making him fall forward on his knees. Mahiro looked up and gave Misaki one long teary stare. Mahiro whaled making Misaki's angry expression softened to a face of regret. She dropped Suzuki on the ground and picked up Mahiro. She caressed the sad child and sweetly whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Mahiro." She sadly looked at Suzuki sitting on the floor. The bear slumped on its side, hitting her head on the floor. Mahiro's loud crying voice faded away as he started to yawn. Misaki looked at the boy rubbing his sleepy eyes. She then shifted to her brother who approached her.

"Who was at the door?," He asked.

"Usami Haruhiko," she answered. "He came to drop something off."

Takahiro looked at Suzuki who was on the ground. "Suzuki?"

"And he dropped her bows off."

"Oh. Well your cell phone kept ringing so I answered. It was this guy named Todo Shinnosuke. He wanted to talk to you."

Misaki swallowed as soon as she heard his name. How long has it been since she talked to him? The guy who had common interests with her; A fellow fan of her favorite comic series. Why did she stop talking to him? She hands Mahiro to her brother.

"Mitaki…," Mahiro uttered weakly.

"I think it's time for his nap," Misaki told Takahiro as she walked to her room.

Once she was in her room, she plopped on her bed and and grabbed her cellphone. She opens her contact lists and stared at the [Todo] kanji. She tapped his name and waited to hear his voice.

"Takahashi?," Shinnosuke answered.

"Hi Todo," Misaki responded in a monotone voice.

"It's been a while. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing fine."

An unpleasant moment of silence passed. The shy girl clutched her phone and bit her lip not knowing what to say in order to break the silence.

"You want some coffee?," Shinnosuke offered. "And maybe some doughnuts?"

Misaki loosened her grip on her phone. She smiled, "Coffee and Doughnuts sound good."

The sounds of footsteps and conversations filled the peaceful air at Mitsuhashi University. The students and staff were lively as they continued their peaceful days on earth. However, at this table at the cafe of Mitsuhashi, Shinnosuke and Misaki sat silently letting their coffees get cold. She bashfully destroyed the doughnut with her fingertips; bit by bit.

"So uh," Shinnosuke nervously started. He tried his hardest not to say anything to make Misaki sad or uncomfortable. "How's everything?"

"Good…" She immediately responded.

"You eating okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Alrighty then…"

Shinnosuke took a sip of his bitter black coffee watching Misaki impale the cream filled doughnut. He watched the cream bleed out of the treat and sully Misaki's finger.

"You know...Usagi liked doughnuts too," Misaki finally spoke. Shinnosuke broke into a sweat as he listened to Misaki mumble while molesting the doughnut she was supposed to be eating.

"When he was younger, he was prohibited from eating doughnuts so he could live a healthy life. So one day, I bought a box of doughnuts. He was so happy, he got too excited."

"R-really?" Shinnosuke exhaled at the sight of the doughnut being maliciously fingered by the female attacker.

"That day, he took my favorite doughnut out of my hand and held it with his mouth. He knew I couldn't resist taking a bite of like a dog being teased with steak. So I did it."

Misaki's finger movement's sped up as she continued to talk. "I took one bite of the doughnut and the cream filling busted all over his face and clothes. He was so sticky. But we didn't care. We just continued eating doughnuts. He finished mine before I could finish his."

"Takahashi?" Shinnosuke interrupted Misaki. Misaki stopped and looked at pile of crumbs and cream which was once a doughnut. Now the remains were all over her fingers. Misaki sighed and covered her face with her clean hand. "Sorry Todo."

Todo ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, it's only natural for you to feel lost and alone-"

"Long time no see doll!"

The two instantly jerked their heads at the man who interrupted Shinnosuke. He stood before the two slyly smiling like a fox.

"Sumi!?," Misaki shouted at surprise. Sumi picked up Misaki's sticky hand with both of his clean hands. She could feel the warmth of her familiar friend.

"I heard about the death your lover while I was in the U.S.," Sumi said sorrowfully. "You have my condolences." He placed Misaki's hand rubbing the cream and crumbs all over his cheek.

"S-Sumi! My hand is dirty!," Misaki complained. "Your face…"

"Don't worry about that," Sumi responded. "I've longed to be with you again, my close friend." He finished with a soft kiss on her dirty hand. Shinnosuke glared at the strangest greeting he ever saw. "Is this a friend of yours?"

Sumi shifted his attention to the unfamiliar boy. "Oh! I'm Sumi Keiichi. It's nice to meet you," Keiichi introduced himself while he shook Shinnosuke's hand with his dirty hands. Once he was finished, Shinnosuke looked at his dirty and sticky hand. "...Yeah. Likewise. I'm Takahashi's friend, Todo Shinnosuke."

"So, Misaki!," Keiichi grinned at her. "I'm only here for a week so I'm afraid I don't have much time. My friends invited me to party with them at this night club. Why don't you and your friend join me?"

"I... don't know," Misaki replied hesitantly. Keiichi crept towards Misaki and guided her up and out of her chair by her wrists. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Join me!"

"Oh alright," she sighed.

"YAY! I'll be picking you up tonight~"

"I can just meet you and Todo there. I'll be okay."

"No! A pretty girl like you should never walk out in the streets at night by yourself."

Shinnosuke jumped out of his chair and chimed in. "Then I'll pick you up!"

"Okay then! It's settled. I'll text you the address Misaki. See you!" Keiichi walked away leaving the two alone.

"That guy is pretty clingy with you," Shinnosuke said watching Keiichi blending in the crowd of students.

"That's just how he expresses his friendships," Misaki responded. "I think he's gay because he once went through this whole plan to sleep with Usagi and date him."

"Seriously!," Shinnosuke shouted in disbelief. "Talk about a nerve-wracking encounter."

"Yeah, but he still cares. I'm sure he just wants to cheer me up." Misaki was unaware of the fact that Shinnosuke had his eyes on her. He was in pain knowing that the girl he cares a lot about is suffering.

In the evening, Misaki, Shinnosuke, and Keiichi were standing in the middle of the staircase in a room filled with light and color flying in all directions. The music was loud and people from all over the world filled the dance floor; dancing and shouting.

"Not that I'm complaining, but there sure are a lot of foreigners here," Misaki shouted at Keiichi.

"This is actually a popular tourist spot," Keiichi hollered back. "It's also a place where the possibilities of conceiving multiracial Japanese babies start~"

"Gross," Shinnosuke grunted.

"What!?," Keiichi whined. "You don't want any foreign women~ Or maybe foreign men if that's your thing?"

"I already have a girlfriend. Besides, why don't we just stick to dancing or something."

"I-I rather not!," Misaki stuttered. "I'm not much of a dancer! As a matter of fact, I'm thirsty!" The short girl began to swim her way to the bar through the crowd of tall dancers.

"Careful Misaki," Keiichi warned her. "A lot of men from overseas are into cute petite Japanese dolls~"

Keiichi was right. As Misaki traveled to the bar, she garnered a lot of attention from all kinds of men around her. They checked out all of Misaki's features including her chartreuse shirt dress, thigh high boots, wavy hair bound in a ponytail, lip gloss, and so much more. 'Why did I dress myself like this,' Misaki chastised herself. 'I'm getting all kinds of winks, stares, and whistles! They're probably thinking of having one-night stands. Do any of them even speak Japanese?' Misaki then started to think about her Usagi. If he was here, he would be giving everyone the death stare if they dare ever lay eyes on his woman. Misaki started to feel lonely again. She parked herself on the stool in front of the bartender.

"Good evening! What can I get for a pretty brunette like yourself?," the bartender greeted Misaki. One big beautiful green wine bottle sitting on the high shelf behind the bartender caught Misaki's attention. It was the same brand Akihiko introduced Misaki too. It brought up memories of all the times she was intoxicated by both the wine and Akihiko.

"I'll have a glass of that Souviens-Toi de Moi," Misaki pointed at the reminiscent wine bottle.

"Coming right up!"

As Misaki patiently waited for her drink, she heard someone pulling a stool out right next to her. She tried not to face the man who was sitting on the chair next to hers. She felt a large hand being placed on her shoulder making her feel uneasy.

"You alright?" She heard a familiar voice ask. Misaki turned and looked at Shinnosuke feeling relieved.

"Yeah, I'm good," Misaki smiled.

"What did you order?"

"A glass of wine."

"Wine? At a nightclub, people normally order shots or tall mixed drinks."

"Yeah, but it's been a while since I had wine. I'd figure, 'why not?'"

"Here you go!" The bartender handed Misaki her glass and filled it halfway. Misaki took the glass and took a small sip of her flowing red memories. Screw it; that wasn't enough. She chugged the rest of the glass to Shinnosuke's shock. "Takahashi, that's not a very good idea."

"I'll be fine. I know my limit. More please!"

Shinnosuke nervously watched Misaki engulf her second glass. She started to blush and smile cutely while a drop of wine trickled from the corner of her lip. "That was good. I'm starting to enjoy myself." Misaki turned to Shinnosuke while wiping the wine off her mouth with the back of her hand. "Are you going to let me enjoy myself by myself?"

"I guess I'll join you," Shinnosuke chuckled. "I'll have a tall glass of the Western Highball!"

"Sure!" the bartender happily replied.

"Mind if I join the two of you?" Keiichi asked.

"Sure! Let's all have fun!" Misaki suggested as she rose her third glass of wine.

After hours of fun and countless drinks, the three finally emerged from the loud colorful room of careless fun. The trio giggled to their heart's content.

"Man I had a lot of fun tonight," Keiichi beamed. "It was pretty interesting watching Misaki get hammered." Misaki bursted out of laughter.

"You know what's really funny," Misaki slurred her question. "When I drink, normally I go nighty-night! the next morning, I wake up in a castle! And there...he was…"

"Who?," Keiichi responded. "Usami Akihiko?"

"NOPE! It was Sebastian!"

"Sebastian?," Shinnosuke repeated out of curiosity.

"Oh I'm sorry!," Misaki changed her voice to sound deeper. " _It's Tanaka._ " Misaki giggled to herself at her own mistake.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm a little tipsy myself," Shinnosuke bashfully confessed. "My girlfriend is not going to be happy."

"Well don't tell her," Misaki responded. "What she won't know won't kill her. Finding out your boyfriend is drunk is much better than….finding out…..he's gone." Misaki was caught by Shinnosuke and Keiichi on each side before she fell and hit the ground.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea," Shinnosuke complained. "She's too small to drink that much."

"Let's take her to my hotel room at Teito," Keiichi suggested. He picked up Misaki's unconscious body. "It'll be better for her if she finds somewhere to crash for now."

After walking for about ten minutes, they finally reached Keiichi's room. Keiichi placed the sleeping girl on the bed while Shinnosuke plopped on the couch. "What a night."

"I'll say," Keiichi responded. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble," Shinnosuke apologized.

Keiichi smiled and then turned away. "Hehe, your cute."

Shinnosuke and Misaki were finally alone in the quiet spacious room. Keiichi stared at Misaki while she slept.

"Takahashi?" Shinnosuke whispered. "I'm really sorry for your lost. I wish I was there for you."

"Nghhh…," Misaki moaned. "It's...not your fault, Todo." She slowly pulled herself up off the bed. Misaki struggled to walk towards Shinnosuke. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He wanted to help her walk but he just sat there frozen. His body wouldn't move. Once she was close, Misaki tumbled onto Shinnosuke's laps.

"Are you alright," Shinnosuke panicked.

"It'll be...alright," Misaki murmured. Shinnosuke placed his hand on top of Misaki's silky head. Misaki felt theShinnosuke's hand rub her head. "Your hand is cold, Usagi."

Shinnosuke jerked his hand back as soon as he heard Akihiko's nickname.

"I remember, I told you one day, I'll make the first move," Misaki said as if she was talking to Usagi. She planted her head on Shinnosuke's left thigh while she massaged his crotch.

"E-Ehhhh," Shinnosuke gaped. "Mi-Mi-Misaki! I'm not- You got the wrong-!" Shinnosuke froze as blood rushed from his body and gathered at his member. His girlfriend never did this to him. Misaki started to feel the rock hard target crying for attention. Her strokes immediately ended. Shinnosuke looked down wondering what made Misaki stop teasing his aroused manhood.

"Prepare yourself." She demanded. "I finally have the courage."

 _Ziiiiiip~_


	4. Too Much Water for the Flower

**The characters presented in this chapter are from the story** " _ **Junjou Romantica"**_ **and are owned by Shungiku Nakamura. In addition, these characters will be** _ **Out-of-Character**_ **.**

A nude majestic woman; bound in a painting, endlessly stared back at Shinnosuke who seemed to be in a trance. He wasn't really admiring the art. He was looking right through it as a matter of fact. He was experiencing something unbelievable. He felt the satisfactory sensation on his manhood and petite fingers slipping under his t-shirt, gently rubbing his abdomen. The sounds of slurping and loud breathing through the nose resonated in Shinnosuke's head. He was really out of it. He was only focused on the tongue and lips that pleasured him. Soon however, he began to regain the rest of his consciousness as he felt an oncoming relief of pleasure.

"Mi...Saki…" Shinnosuke weakly exhaled. He was already had a grasp on the cushion and the arm of the couch; but his grip got a lot stronger. His body became stiff; desperately trying to hold a pending orgasm back. "St-stop...We shouldn't…" It was almost like Misaki was in a trance. She could only imagine the pleasure Akihiko was experiencing. She ignored Shinnosuke's moans as she grabbed his hard member with her hand and glided it as she engulfed it. She picked up her speed making Shinnosuke completely vulnerable. It was almost like she was trying to extract sap from a tree. Shinnosuke bit his lip realizing that calling out to Misaki was fruitless because she was nearly done tugging on his fruit _from_ the loom.

"Hahh...Hahh...Misaki!" Shinnosuke wined. "I'm...About to...GOING TO...FUCK!"

"NGH!." Misaki grunted with her mouth closed. She yanked the exploding dynamite out of her mouth and gasped for air as warm white cream spilled from her mouth. Shinnosuke glared at Misaki in disbelief.

"Misaki?" He said her name with hope that she was coherent again. She rose up to him and placed her hand on his face. Then she leaned forward and kissed him smearing his milk all over his lips and chin. Shinnosuke finally gave up, grabbed Misaki from her head and kissed her back. He greeted Misaki's tongue with his and battled with it. He roughly picked Misaki up while they were still kissing and dropped her on her back on the bed. Without any patience, he placed his hands up Misaki dress and drug her underwear all the way off. Instead of unbuttoning his shirt, Shinnosuke ripped it open making buttons fly everywhere. Then he grabbed his already exposed wet meat and slid it right in Misaki saturated slot. Already prepared for the second round, Shinnosuke began pushing and pulling rapidly inside Misaki. Now she was completely vulnerable. The tiny girl was being penetrated by her own friend ignoring the fact that he has a girlfriend.

"Hugh! Hah...Ah..Ahh~" Various noises filled the hotel room: the sounds of the creaking bed, the shaking nightstands, and two loud people going all the way. To their oblivion however, they were not alone. They were being watched by Keiichi who stood at the door frame of the bathroom in his towel, smiling. "I guess I'm on time for the show."

Both of them halted the second they heard Keiichi's voice. They forgot that they were in a hotel room that Keiichi payed for. Misaki shifted her attention to Shinnosuke.

"Shinnosuke?" she asked him out of sudden familiarity. Shinnosuke remembered that Misaki was still drunk and the one who started it. His heart was racing even faster now realizing what was actually going on. His face turned a deep red and he frantically ran his fingers through his head.

"Don't worry about me," Keiichi's words stole Shinnosuke's attention. "It's pretty obvious that both of you were so horny that you started fucking with your clothes on. Well...Shinnosuke still has his pants halfway on. Mind if I join?"

Shinnosuke gasped at Keiichi's request. "W-WHAT!? No! I have a girlfriend and Misaki is….was dating…"

"You say that, but you're still _inside_ her."

Upon hearing the truth of the circumstance, the bashful boy immediately ejected his solid self from Misaki's hot insides.

"It doesn't look like you're satisfied," Keiichi chuckled as he undid the towel around his waist. As soon as he removed the layer, his long rocket sprung upwards. "I would try to finish you off, but you left the poor little lady unfinished. I guess I'll have to do it."

"Wait…," Misaki softly spoke. "I thought you were only into..Usagi."

"I was," Keiichi responded. "But you're cute too~ I play for both teams." Prepared for battle, Keiichi approached Misaki while Shinnosuke stood in the background in shock. Keiichi was clearly sober and he was willing to do his old friend even after she lost her lover. What's even more surprising is that Misaki lifted and opened her legs without hesitation; inviting her friend for a warm welcome.

"Haahhnnn…" Misaki felt the tip graze her and slip inside. Keiichi leaned over Misaki placing his hands on the bed. Shinnosuke's heart sank as he watched Misaki grab Keiichi's forearms; embracing him. _Is she...smiling?_

"Wow…" Keiichi said in a deep voice. "You're sooo slippery."

Shinnosuke gazed at Misaki while she was being penetrated in the front. It was so beautiful. It was almost like he was experiencing it himself instead of Keiichi. He could almost feel that sensation again when he was inside of Misaki. He noticed Misaki's mouth opening wider. Now he has his chance. Shinnosuke completely removed his pants and drew closer to the occupied sex partners. He sat on the bed behind Misaki's head and then pulled the rest of her dress off from her hips to her head. Shinnosuke then slightly leaned forward and fed Misaki with his dick. As for Misaki, she felt the pleasure from both ends at the same time. It was like feeding a greedy customer at an all-you-can-eat buffet; one italian sausage & one polska kielbasa.

"Now _this_ is how you have fun," Keiichi gleely stated.

The three carried on for hours; switching positions and roles. Throughout the time, Misaki was filled in the mouth, womanhood and rear and coated all over with Shinnosuke's and Keiichi's coffee creamer. Without prediction, the three became exhausted and slept away.

The fierce light penetrated Misaki's shut eyelids forcing her to crack them open. Misaki's eyes searched the large lit room and then her eyes focused on her own body. She could feel the soft sheets caress her bare body. However, she noticed that she was not alone in the king sized bed. On one side, Shinnosuke slept peacefully with the sheets covering only his lower body. On the other side, Keiichi slept on top of the sheets completely bare; snoring away. Misaki slid her hand under the sheets on her body. It kept going further down until it instantly halted as soon as she felt the stickiness. Misaki put it all together and understood what went on last night. Horrified, she crawled out of the bed, pulling the sheets on herself. Misaki turned her head to Shinnosuke and gasped as soon as she realized she began to reveal his privates. Shinnosuke's eyelids twitched. "Hmmm..."

Misaki resumed to her arising and frantically pulled her clothes on. When Shinnosuke opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Misaki getting dressed. The speed of his heartbeats automatically increased making him shield his eyes while he placed his pants on.

"Are you...alright," Shinnosuke asked under his breath.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. Once she was fully dressed and got her cellphone, Misaki made a run for the door. Shinnosuke attempted to run after her while he was still shirtless.

"Misaki! I'm sorry!"

He halted as soon as the door slam shut. He turned to face the wall and pounded the wall hard with his fist.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed.

"Keep it down..." Keiichi demanded sleepily. Shinnosuke ignored Keiichi as he only thought about the girl who was going through a lot of things; the girl that he could have possibly hurt.

Misaki trudged down the empty quiet hallway of the unknown wonderland of a hotel. The only thing that was on Misaki's mind was what she woke up to this morning. The memory kept replaying in her head like a video looped to replay continuously. 'What have I done,' she thought to herself. 'I betrayed...Usagi.'

Misaki's phone vibrated in her purse which distracted her from the memories. She picked her vibrating phone out of her bag only to see so many missed calls and a ringing call from her brother. Misaki just now remembered that she planned on going home yesterday, but she never did. She timidly answered the call. "Hello…"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" a loud angry male's voice emitted from her phone.

"I..uh…" Misaki was sure her brother would lose his sanity if he found out what Misaki did last night with two other men. "I'm at a friend's house."

"Why did you not tell me," Takahiro growled.

"I'm sorry Nii-chan," Misaki apologized with a shaky voice. "I got really drunk and my friends went through the trouble of making sure I was safe."

"Misaki…" Takahiro uttered. "Are you coming home?"

"I'm a little hungry so I'll find something to eat on the way. I need something for my hangover."

"Alright, see you then."

"Good-bye…"

Silence reunited with Misaki while she still had the phone next to her ear. Once again, she was all alone and her thoughts came back to haunt her. They followed Misaki all the way out of the hotel.

The moment, Misaki stepped out of the hotel, her thoughts became scarce. New thoughts flourished as Misaki noticed a familiar red-headed woman who stood right in front of her.

"Misaki?" The woman called out to her. Misaki knows her. She was Akihiko's former novel editor: Eri Aikawa. In the past, Misaki always scolded her lover to finish his work on time so Eri could edit his work. But since Akihiko was no more, Misaki rarely saw the woman.

"Long time no see," Misaki smiled. What would Eri think if she found out that she slept with two men overnight?

"How have you been doing?"

"It's hard, but it's fine."

"My job was never the same ever since that night. Despite the fact that I hated it when Usami-Sensei always made my job harder, it really makes me miss him a lot." Misaki frowned at the statement making Eri panic instantly.

"Oh I'm sorry!," She quickly apologized. "I was just thinking about myself."

"It's alright. It's hard for all of us."

"By the way, I was wondering why you were at this hotel if you don't mind me asking."

Misaki stared at Eri with a blank expression in her eyes. The awful memories came and this time, they are much harder to ignore. Her vision of Eri suddenly changed to the first thing she saw this morning. Now she sees Shinnosuke and Keiichi on top of her, breathing hard. She could see the satisfaction in their eyes that stared at Misaki. Keiichi leans forward and opens his mouth to lock lips with her.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You seem out of it," Eri said. Misaki was back outside the hotel right in front of Eri. "Do you need to sit down or drink some water?"

"I did something really bad."

Eri looks at Misaki with a concerned look on her face. She walks right behind Misaki and guides her to the bench further outside the hotel. She helps her sit on the bench and rubs her back. Although it was making it harder for Misaki to come out with the truth fearing that Eri would not look at her the same anymore.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Eri asked. Misaki doesn't respond but instead buries her face in hands.

"I promise, I won't judge you."

Hearing the kind words from someone she trusts, Misaki lifts her head and turns her face to Eri. She bit her lip and wept, "I cheated...on Usagi." Eri's eyes widened at the confession from Misaki. Looking at her reaction made Misaki turn her red face away. Eri then exhaled with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. Just hearing you say something like that is very unexpected or rather...out of character."

Misaki slowly faced Eri out of confusion. "When did this happen?"

"...Last night."

"Last night? That's not cheating."

Misaki looked at Eri out of disbelief making more tears poured from her eyes. "I slept with two men!" Eri gaped with her mouth in the shape of the letter 'O' at the ambush of a truth. "Ohhh...still if Akihiko-sensei died months ago than that's not cheating. Even though if you have friends and family, it can still be pretty lonely without intimacy. I think you just miss him."

"Still," Misaki sniffled. "I went too far. It's all coming back to me now. I got drunk and then I came on to my friend even though he has a girlfriend! Then I slept with another person at the same time. That other person was an old friend!" Eri was trying her best not to show her shock; However, it got easier when she heard one particular thing in Misaki's confesion. "Well if you were drunk then that's something that can't be helped." Eri got off the bench and kneeled in front of the ashamed girl. She gently grabbed Misaki's hands which yielded Misaki's crying.

"You can't beat yourself up over a mistake. Sensei wouldn't want you to live your life out of misery. He wants you to be happy. Even if you weren't drunk, it wouldn't be so bad because you just miss him. As for that boy and his girlfriend, I would just stay away from them for now…"

"Right," Misaki sighed. Eri rose from the ground and handed Misaki her handkerchief. "Sorry, I have to go now. I have a meeting. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"I understand."

"Good. You have my number. I'll see you later."

Misaki waved at Eri as she turned and walked away. She looks up at the cloudless blue sky and her eyes swam in the big blue; reminiscing Akihiko's face and gestures.

Back at home, Misaki silently assisted her sister in law, Manami setting the dinner table while Takahiro was watching the news; the television being the only source of sound in the room. Manami watched the blank-faced Misaki placing the chopsticks on their rests at each table mat.

"You alright Misaki?" Manami asked. Her voice didn't catch Misaki's attention. Someone else's voice did.

"We are live at the Yumaru Apartment complex where 22-Year old Yukina Kou was bludgeoned as he was visiting his lover. The assault seems to have been the same as the attacks made by the unnamed serial killer who was also responsible for killing Usami Akihiko and three other men. It is suspected that this malicious character was behind the assault of Yukina. Fortunately, Yukina is alive but in critical condition."

The news reporter's voice drifted on and on until it successfully made Misaki stand completely still. She remembered the day she went to Akihiko's apartment only to find his body being placed in the hearse.

"Misaki!"

Misaki jolts to her brother's worried voice. Takahiro walked towards Misaki and hugged her. "I'm sorry Misaki, I didn't mean for you to hear it. I should have acted faster in shutting the television off."

"It's alright. Even if the news wasn't on, I'll always remember what happened." Takahiro felt Misaki place her hands on his chest and lightly push him away. She stared at the ground and walked passed him. "I'm not feeling well and I'm losing my appetite, I'm going to sleep early. Good night."

"Nighty-Night Mitaki!," Mahiro sang. Takahiro and Manami were saddened at the sight of a miserable girl trudging to her room.

In her room, Misaki clutched the stuffed bear, Suzuki in her arms while she lie in her bed with her eyes still open. She ponders to herself, 'It's been months since Usagi was killed. Why am I still so miserable? Everyone else moved on. Why can't I? Oh that's right. I slept with two men Usagi didn't trust when he first met them.' She could see the full moon through the cracks of her blinds. It was fully lit the last time she and Akihiko made love. Being caressed in his long arms and large hands made Misaki lose her sanity that night. Even now, she could feel his skin make contact with hers. Without realizing it, Misaki slid in free hand under her undergarments onto her womanhood. She could feel it getting warmer and more moist making her squeeze her legs tight.

"Hnnn…" She moaned. Misaki could feel something starting to vibrate vigorously. Her phone was still on her bed vibrating on silent mode. Completely unaroused, Misaki pulled her hand out and grabbed her phone only to find that Shinnosuke was calling her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The characters presented in this chapter are from the story** " _ **Junjou Romantica"**_ **and are owned by Shungiku Nakamura. In addition, these characters will be** _ **Out-of-Character**_ **.**

In a dark room, a cell phone penetrated the darkness with a small light that beamed, 'TODO.' As Misaki's eyes met with the suddenly vibrating phone, awkward memories of her sexual encounter with Shinnosuke and Keiichi swarmed her vulnerable mind. She picked up the phone and sent the call directly to voicemail. Then the screen went black reinviting the darkness.

Once again, the light of the screen intruded with a message from Shinnosuke. Misaki hastily picked the phone to read the message.

'Hey. Can we talk? I want to talk in person.'

Misaki bit her lip unsure whether she should meet the boy now. She couldn't make up her mind because all she could still envision was Shinnosuke's red and sweaty face when he was on top of her that night. He was breathing hard, but he grinned at Misaki and his lusterless dark eyes made eye contact with hers. Misaki anxiously rubbed her eyes and forehead to remind her that she was in her room alone. She finally texted Shinnosuke back. 'Yeah, let's meet up at Kikumaru-En (Park).'

The two were a yard apart at the jungle-gym under the moonlight. Misaki sat with her arms crossed while staring at the animalistic rides that smiled eternally at anything. She waited for Shinnosuke to speak his mind so she could stop reliving their sex.

"I broke up with her."

Misaki's eyes shot open and her attention darted to Shinnosuke. Her folded arms loosened and her heartbeats rose.

"You what?" She asked

"I'm done seeing my girlfriend. I broke up with her this morning."

All Misaki could do is blame herself for the end of someone else's relationship. Once again, she thought about all the bad she brings in other people's lives. "I'm...sorry."

"No!" Shinnosuke immediately responded. "You didn't...I was the one…"

"If I didn't do _that_ with you, the relationship wouldn't have ended."

"Misaki...It would have ended sooner or later. That's because I was actually in love with you."

Before Misaki could continue to apologize, her heart sank so low to the point she was speechless at the unexpected confession. The blood in her body was stilled with shock; not believing what Shinnosuke said.

"Misaki, I was slowing falling in love with you without realizing it," he passionately told a caught off guard Misaki. "But what happened to us last night made me realize. I have feelings for you. MISAKI, I LOVE YOU!"

Shinnosuke's head jerked clockwise towards the entrance. He gently touched his own cheek with his fingers and then pulled them away immediately when he felt the burning sting of four parallel cuts on his cheek. He slowly looked at the short flustered girl who backhand slapped him.

"What makes you think a fucking threesome automatically means its love," Misaki furiously questioned the victim. "How is it _love_ if another person was involved? What you think I'm easy now just because Usagi's dead!?"

Shinnosuke glared at Misaki with a sad look with no response.

"ANSWER ME!" Misaki demanded.

"I-"

"SHUT UP!" She responded. "I can't believe I trusted you! You came onto me the way Usagi did and it reminded me of him only to remind me that he's dead." Misaki's voice became teary and began to tremble.

"I'm sorry," Shinnosuke responded. "But my feelings are genuine. I promise!"

"Genuine or not, I'm not interested." Misaki grunted. "Don't call me." She finished the conversation with an exit leaving behind the rejected soul who was now lonely.

"Misaki…" He called with hope. Misaki continued to leave with no response.

"Misaki…" He whimpered. Even the moonlight left him in total darkness as the clouds hid the moon. He fell onto his knees and his howls became a bit louder.

Misaki walked through the lifeless city while she wiped waves of tears away. She stopped at the bridge and pulled her apartment keys out revealing a small keychain. It was miniature figure of a character from her favorite graphic novel series. She knew that Shinnosuke was a fellow fan which was the beginning of a wonderful friendship which has came to an end. She tore the keychain off and turned to the emptiness right outside the bridge. She stared at the nightscape with the keychain clenched in her hand. Misaki raised her hand and winded it back; prepared to throw her prize possession away. However, she pulled her hand close and clung it to her chest. How could she throw her friendship away so quickly.

Misaki heard the sound of a vehicle approach her from her right side. Although the car was approaching her, she ignored it. But it finally received her attention as it came to a stop right behind her. The driver's window rolled down revealing Haruhiko's face. "Misaki? What are you doing here?"

Misaki turned away from the car while shoving her keychain in her pocket. "Nothing."

"It's dangerous to be doing 'nothing' outside this late at night. Get it the car."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not leaving knowing something could happen to you. I'll carry you into the car if I have to."

Misaki instantly turned to Haruhiko after hearing his warning. Haruhiko unlocked the car while looking his eyes on her; awaiting for her response.

Throughout the car trip, Misaki and Haruhiko sat in the car silently. Misaki watched the scenery through the window change while seeing her transparent reflection. Ever since she met Haruhiko, he desperately tried to get Misaki to become his even if it meant sacrificing Akihiko's happiness. Misaki thought about what Haruhiko said. 'I'll carry you into the car if I have to.' Is he attempting to take Misaki home with him? Misaki turned and looked at the driver's emotionless face. His eyes were still on the road. He noticed that Misaki was looking at him so his eyes briefly rolled towards Misaki making her turn back to the window. She realized that they were close to her apartment. This was unexpected.

Once they parked, Misaki gave Haruhiko a worried look wondering what was going to happen next. Haruhiko got out of the car and Misaki watched him approach the passenger door. He opened the door, grabbed Misaki's hand from her lap and lifted the light girl to her fee making her blood pressure increase. Haruhiko walked with her hand in his large hand.

Once they reached the lodge, Haruhiko releases Misaki's hand and took one step back. He gave her a melancholy smile and said, "Have a good night Misaki. Stay safe and be careful." Misaki's thoughts went rampant. 'I'm glad he didn't make a move on me, but what's really going on? More importantly, why am I so frantic?'

The morning that came was a partially cloudy one. The leaves were turning into different fiery colors, but one girl has already changed herself. Misaki now knows that she is no longer the same girl she was before Akihiko's death and the threesome with Keiichi and Shinnosuke. She was always the one to decline sex with Akihiko, but now it's different. She wants it along with hugs and kisses. She misses cleaning up after him or making him finish his deadlines. Even though she was drunk when she did it with Keiichi and Shinnosuke, Misaki still held herself accountable. Now all she could do was move on, starting with her job.

"I need you to bring these manuscripts to Ijuuin," a man in a suit instructed Misaki. "He's actually in the meeting room on the third floor."

"I understand Kirishima-Sensei."

Misaki emotionlessly took the manuscript and proceeded to perform the task. Kirishima and another man watched the girl fade into the background of numerous walking people.

"Man she has not been the same ever since Usami-Sensei was killed," the man said.

"What do you expect," Kirishima asked. "When you lose someone, you lose your mind."

Misaki approached the meeting room looking at the closed door. Behind it was a man who had been trying to get with Misaki even though she was dating Akihiko for a very long time. The last time she saw Kyo was at Akihiko's funeral. Is he going to try to ask her out she wondered. A close friend confessed his 'love' to her right after their threesome so who's to say Kyo wouldn't do the same. Misaki clutched the papers in her hands. She mustered up her strength to barge in the room, hand Kyo the documents and leave. She firmly grabs the handle and makes her way into the room.

"Hugh!~Hugh!~ Yeah~"

Misaki dropped everything on the ground at the sight of her favorite author sitting on the table with his shirt unbuttoned and his long and hard fruit exposed as he vigorously stroked it. Kyo panted through a gaping a smile and stared at the ceiling like he was looking at heaven while he pleasured himself. "Ahhh...Misaki!"

"WHAT!?" She shouted out of fear and rage.

Kyo halted and looked ahead; realizing that his imagination came to life. His smile returned. "Welcome back, Takahashi-San."


End file.
